Monster
by sweetbyul44554
Summary: Sasuke is back from the dead. He has turned into a monster of darkness. Can Naruto stop him? -Inspired by Big Bang's teaser for their song 'Monster'- *May contain light/subtle Yaoi in future chapters*
1. Introduction

So this is a random idea I got at the moment. Just so I wouldn't forget, I started it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. There is no way my mind could be creative enough to create a story like that.**

* * *

He's back.

He... He was supposed to be dead.

Why? How did he even-?

"Naruto, it's been a while." A smirk widened, as his cold eyes looked only at me.

They were blood red, much lighter than his dark onyx eyes. They looked colder than usual. A chill ran up my spine as he looked at me with his red eyes.

"What's the matter, Naruto? Are you speechless at my revival?" He asked with a smug look, approaching closer.

I widened my eyes. I had so much to say but there was only one thing I could say.

"What happened to you?"

Sasuke.

* * *

Short, I know. It's only an introduction. The chapters (If I choose to continue) will be longer.

This was inspired by Big Bang's (specifically T.O.P's) teaser for their song, 'Monster'. Please R&R!


	2. Back to Life

It's been a while.. Sorry! . It's just that I had low motivation and writer's block. So, I decided to force myself to continue writing (I didn't have anything better to do) and this is the result.

If I **actually ****owned** Naruto, I would not be making a FanFiction of it.. And it would also become a Yaoi story. And is it like that? (Well there's a bit of Yaoi... Do you know how many times SasuNaru kissed?!) No, so therefore: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, but could barely keep them open from the bright light and heaviness of my eyelids. The light was giving me a huge headache, as if the sun was right in front of me.

"Where am I?.." I couldn't see anything from the blinding light, but the room felt surprisingly cold.

"Ah, sorry Sasuke-kun, I just turned this on since you weren't waking up. It seems my little experiment worked." A familiar voice said. When the lights were completely turned off, I opened my eyes and my vision became crystal clear. The pain from my injuries and headache were slowly growing dull.

"What happened?.." I asked the figure, who I realized was Kabuto. "Why am I alive?"

"It's a long story, but-"

"What happened to Konoha? What happened to Naruto?"

"They are repairing Konoha yet again, and Naruto has survived your battle. He does have fatal injuries though." I couldn't just lay around after hearing this. I needed to see Naruto. I got up and pulled off the small tubes attached to me.

"Sasuke-kun, where do you think you're going? I still need to run tes-" I shoved Kabuto away and the impact made a crater in the wall. He might have resembled Orochimaru, but he was still much weaker from me. No one was going to keep me away from Naruto.

I heard a hissing sound behind me. When I turned around I saw Kabuto has summoned snakes, being lifted up by them.

"Tch." I was about to start the Fireball Jutsu, when my hand already shot flames. I looked at my hand and smirked. This amount of power... It's amazing.

I turned and walked away as Kabuto's lab exploded into flames. Naruto better be careful, I won't go easy on him next time I see him.

* * *

I don't know if I represented Kabuto well since it's been a while since I watched Naruto. Though I think I got the overall batshit craziness of Sasuke down! *grins and gives a thumbs up*

Okay, I know that no one would be sane if they went through all that he did. Though that's what makes him a good character! If he was all happy and normal after all that, he'd be some sort of Gary Stu (I think that's what it's called). I don't like Gary Stu/Mary Sues..

Anyways, R&R please! That's usually what encourages me to actually finish stories. *sweatdrop and awkward laughter*


	3. In The Woods

It's been so long... Gomenasai! *bows*

To be honest, I completely forgot about this... *sighs, guiltily*

This chapter isn't even that long.. I'm so sorry.. *remains on the floor, bowing*

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, otherwise it would never get done.

* * *

As I took a step outside, I growled from the feeling of my skin burning. The bright sunlight was blinding, and my path staggered as the throbbing in my head increased. I grabbed my head in pain and could barely see in front of me, yet somehow made my way to a shady area.

Kabuto's lab looked the same as every other one Orochimaru had. Once I made my way to the deep forest behind the hideout, I could finally see the flames. The fire was more alive than anything else at that place ever was, the flames danced on the building, or the remnants of it, as clouds of smoke formed in the sky.

"Tch." I had to leave before the smoke would cause any attention. In my current state, it was difficult to move with the amount of injuries I had, but that wasn't going to stop me from finishing what I started.

I will kill Naruto.

He won't be able to escape or survive any longer. No matter how many times it will take, he will go down. I gritted my teeth at the thought of the stupid blonde. Heh, village hero? What a joke.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a painted mouse looking up at me.

That would be one of Naruto's comrade's jutsus, wouldn't it? I looked towards the black and white mouse and it attempted to scurry away. I smirked and watched it hurry through the forest to his owner.

So they're observing from the west... Let's drop in and give them a little surprise, maybe even get a little information out of them to catch up on the situation.

I grinned sadistically and took a longer route around to their location. I could feel this new given power in me growling, wanting to experience the bloodshed of those traitors. The overwhelming feeling of power completely erased the pain in my body.

This power.. It needs to be used.

Naruto, I will end this battle between our two clans.

* * *

*sigh* I'm bad at editing and adding detail.

I'm sorry it's so short, I wanted to save the battle for the next chapter..

Please R&R! It reminds me that this account exists and that I have unfinished stories. *sweatdrop*


	4. Power

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Sasuke does. *Sasuke throws everything in sight at me*

* * *

I took my time walking towards those traitor leaf ninjas and I could feel the hatred pulsing through my veins, making my power hungry for blood.

I growled lowly as I could sense those traitors' chakras, I can't hold it back any longer, it's time to hunt my prey.

I instantly came up behind two shinobi standing guard and knocked them out. I could hear the other shinobi up ahead talking about the base. I smugly walked towards them and tossed the two guards at the group of shinobi. I looked at all of the shinobi and sighed. There was no blonde idiot in sight, only some anbu ninja.

"S-Sasuke?! We thought you were dead!" One of the shinobi exclaimed in shock.

I chuckled darkly, "Did you think someone like that idiot Naruto could get rid of me? I won't be killed off that easily."

"Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique!" I heard a familiar voice yell from behind me. I turned to see who tried to attack me when I found myself bound by ink snakes, similar to the rat I followed to get here.

_Weak.. Weak.. It's all too weak! Let me show you what I can do_, I heard a voice inside of me say. I found myself unwillingly trusting the voice and remained still while the Dragon Fire Technique was following the lines of thread surrounding me.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I questioned the new voice with rancor.

The voice only chuckled at my question,_ You just see. See my power._ As I heard the voice inside me growl, flames exploded from my body like a phoenix.

In an instant, everything around me was burned. There was no differentiation between the shinobi and nature, all of their ashes have become one. All the life surrounding me only a second ago has reduced to nothing.

_You see now, don't you? I can give you power. The power to destroy anything and everything._

"Aren't you too proud of your power for someone who didn't even kill all of the shinobi? I can sense them." I asked the voice, looking up to see the only place they could escape to. Surely, there was a large black and white ink bird flying away with the jutsu user holding an open scroll and a burnt Anko. "Why don't we go after them? I want to see more of your power."

The voice simply chuckled darkly again, _You are indeed still a child. I may lend you my power, but if you waste it needlessly on such small fry like them, I'll kill you._

I growled, "Tch. Well can't you do anything else? They are still getting away."

_Let them escape for now, maybe they'll send even stronger prey, or even the one you're looking for._

I scoffed, "You mean Naruto? From what Kabuto said, he was badly beaten up. I doubt he would even be able to get here."

_But he contains the Kyuubi, his wounds will heal faster than yours. For now, we will wait for the perfect moment to attack Konoha. With our combined powers, we will devastate the village._

I smirked, "That's all I wanted."

* * *

Well, this took less than a year to remember to finish. So yay!

I probably could have made the fight longer, but Sasuke is much stronger and I didn't want to kill Sai or Anko! I couldn't do it!

Still really short, I'm a bad editor. Well, my descriptive writing isn't that good either. But I tried my best!

Anyways, R&R if you like the story :)


End file.
